Amaya McKinney
Notes Random Facts History *Amaya is the oldest McKinney Child *Her parents went to Ilvermorny before her **Mom is in Pukwudgie **Dad is in Thunderbird *Melody doesn't know what place she wants to go into Personality *Amaya is a caring individual *She is also stubborn **Good luck *She likes to hold in anything that's bothering her *Amaya is a loving individual as well *She trusts easily *And gets hurt easily *Amaya forgives easily *Fiercely loyal History Anna Hamilton met Michael McKinney at a Quidditch Match. Of course, Anna wasn't one for quidditch. It was her friend that dragged her to the game to 'get out more'. She saw Michael as the Thunderbird's beater and couldn't help but admire him. What she didn't know, was that Michael fancied her. In fact, her friend knew and cornered him after class. Basically, she told him that she'd help him as long as she got to be the godmother of their child, much to his embarrassment. So, with Anna in the stands, he felt confident and they ended up winning. They ended up talking and becoming friends. They were friends for a year before he finally made a move. It was after the graduation ceremony when he just grabbed her and kissed her. Anna was surprised, naturally. Thus they began to date. One particular date stood out for her. They went to a fancy dinner, much to her surprise. That's when he proposed to her. Of course she said yes. A year later they were officially man and wife. Amaya McKinney was born on August 23 2020 in a No-Maj hospital. It was the closest after all. Hannah McKinney was born a year after Amaya, then Tristan and Liam McKinney three years later. Xavier and Diana McKinney were born two years after Tristan and Liam. So, Amaya grew up with younger siblings. She's pretty used to having to be the example, even though she doesn't want to at times. Her first sign of magic happened when she turned eight. She was sick of her siblings constantly trying to get her attention, so she somehow ended up in her room, with the door locked. Her parents, after unlocking the door, they told her more about magic and Ilvermorny. She couldn't wait to get her letter. She was also left wondering what house she'd end up in. She hoped for Wampus, the house for warriors but she suspected that she'd end up in Puckwudgie or something. So when she got her letter to Ilvermorny, suffice to say she was excited. Personality Amaya McKinney is a stubborn individual. When she believes in something, it's extremely hard to sway her. Amaya is fiercely loyal to her family and friends but she isn't afraid to tell them when they are acting stupid. Amaya is naturally kind and caring. She cares for every living thing that she comes across. Amaya has a thirst to understand how to help those around her. In fact, she hopes that she can become a Healer when she graduates. Amaya, when irritated, can be a little demon. She isn't afraid to hit you were it hurts when she's like this. Though, she will feel extremely horrible after words. So, if you happen to be on the other end of her tongue lashing, expect an extremely guilty Amaya. She also has a sense of responsibility about her. After all, she has the pressure of being the older siblings of a constantly growing family. Category:Ilvermorny Category:Ilvermorny Student Category:Idea Category:Work in progress